


Just How Many Are There?

by storybored



Series: Children of the Barricade [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd dead but what else is new, Nightwing is a big bro to Jason and a mother hen to poor tim, hints At future character appearances, jaime just wants to learn how to fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Jaime thought it was strange how Nightwing hovered over Robin, but never thought passed that until he saw how Robin fought. Why is Nightwing so over protective of this competent fighter?





	Just How Many Are There?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the tumblr post imagine Jaime’s reaction when he finds out there’s three Robins.

     Jaime noticed how Nightwing seemed to hover over Robin as if he would disappear at a moment's notice. Jaime also noticed that Robin was trained much harder than anyone else on the team, that he had to be perfect and still get stuck on Gamma Squad. Robin should have been more qualified to handle things right? He handles Gotham with Batman and Batgirl, he is qualified he’s been Robin for over four years now. Why isn’t he handling bigger threats, or a part of Alpha or Beta?  
     Jaime knew that the Grotto was a memorial but he didn’t go down there yet. He wasn’t quite ready to see the previous Blue Beetle, the other fallen members. But he wanted Nightwing to help train him, so he wasn’t so reliant on the scarab. When he asked M'gann he was expecting an answer like the hall of justice, Bludhaven, or Gotham. Not a melancholy look and her telling him to check the grotto.  
     The scarab spoke, _”I detect sounds of distress coming from the Grotto. Evidence would suggest that it is the Nightwing.”_  
     Jaime steadied himself worried about what he would find in the grotto he wasn’t expecting Nightwing in front of a hologram of another Robin, just how many are there? Nightwing was shaking slightly, choking sounds emanating from him. Jaime awkwardly cleared his throat causing Nightwing to shudder and freeze, clearly trying to compose himself.   
     “Jaime, can I help you with something?” Nightwing said his voice extremely strained.  
     “I was wondering if you could train me in hand to hand. You’ve been a hero the longest and everyone else is busy.” Jaime replied shifting awkwardly.  
     “Of course, not a problem. I’ll be right up.” Nightwing said absently as he kept his eyes locked on the hologram.  
     Jaime started to ascend the stairs before stopping and turning back around,”If you don’t mind me asking, who was that?”  
Nightwing began to ascend the stairs as if it physically pained him to move,”Robin, the second one. He was my brother.”  
“How did he-?” Jaime said noticing Nightwing start to rub his arm as if something had pained him.  
     “He was murdered by the Joker.” Nightwing snapped his voice taking on a frustrated quality.   
     Jaime stepped onto the training mat and watched as Nightwing unclipped his eskrima sticks,”I’m sorry.”  
     Nightwing forced out a smile,”It’s alright. Now attack me. I want to see what you can do without your armour.”  
     Jaime lunged at Nightwing who easily sidestepped and tossed him to the floor, and proceeded to knock Jaime around with ease for several hours. He was a good teacher but had a killer roundhouse kick. The scarab was analyzing Nightwing’s abilities and making comments on how Nightwing was holding back even for a sparring match, that some of the blows delivered could have been lethal if enough force was behind it and that Nightwing’s way of flipping around made him more dangerous than Robin and his staff or La'gaan and his ability to bulk up because he didn’t lose his ground if he fought in the air. He fought as if he was a gyroscope always upright no matter the condition.   
     Nightwing held out his hand after the final time Jaime got knocked to the ground,”You guys would have been the same age this year. He would have been 16 in August.”  
     Jaime awkwardly pat Nightwing’s arm as the computer spoke,” Recognize Catwoman 17, Batman 02, Superman 01.”   
     “I’m not saying it’s a dumb idea, Supey. But the only idea dumber then that is when Batman decided to go against Penny-One, and thought he could win.” Catwoman remarked putting a hand on Nightwing as she glared at Superman.  
     “I was a teenager.” Batman replied his voice barely above a growl.  
     Superman continued walking forward without saying anything. Nightwing gave Jamie a nodded,”Just be careful, Jaime.”  
Catwoman whispered something to Nightwing causing him to nodded and stand by the zeta tubes as Batman called for Robin and Batgirl, saying something to M’gann and Superboy who gave Superman a fist bump. Jaime noticed that the so called Bat Family seemed to have this underlying sad air about them like something bad had happened and they were the only ones who knew about it, like a dark cloud was over them. Maybe it was the dead Robin, maybe the Bat Family was actually related by blood. He remembers his mom and dad sitting him and his sister down after Bruce Wayne’s youngest, Jason?, died and explained what happened and that they would go to his grandmother’s if something bad would happen to them, and that families that lost children often didn't stay together, and rarely do celebrities lose children in such a brutal way. And that's why it had been on the news cycles for months afterword. After Blue joined the team his mom and dad repeated the speech and ended it with a be safe.


End file.
